cambio de vida
by paulanic
Summary: sakura es perseguida por un misterioso grupo, mientras que shaoran y eriol harán lo imposible para poder protegerla mi primera historia espero que les guste. los personajes de sakura card captos son del grupo clamp yo solo hago historias que me imagino.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Iba saliendo del lugar en que trabajo, voy caminando por la avenida principal, no sé por qué hay tan poca gente en la calle, eso me da un poco de desconfianza, luego de un rato de andar caminando siento que alguien me está siguiendo, entonces, me doy vuelta y no veo a nadie, trato de tranquilizarme y no puedo, ¡porque soy tan miedosa! , entonces siento que ese algo o alguien está detrás de mí y con lo poco de fuerza que tengo salgo corriendo al doblar en la esquina choco con alguien y disculpándome digo:

-disculpe no me fijaba a donde iba, le dije Tratando de ser cortes después del choque que tuvimos.

-no se preocupe, me dijo mientras me analizaba –pero miren si es la princesa.

Me tomo del brazo y me acorralo me puso mis manos detrás de mi cuerpo entonces yo trato de zafarme de su agarre y como no lo logro empiezo a gritar.

-ayuda! Alguien que me ayude.

Entonces el tipo me golpeo la mejilla y me dijo:-silencio princesa , el jefe quedara muy satisfecho con usted.

En ese momento me entra el pánico y me viene a la mente que mi hermano estará súper preocupado y aparte no sé lo que pasará conmigo, creo que moriré.

En ese momento aparece un auto negro, creo que son sus cómplices y se bajan dos muchachos, el primero que se bajó del auto era bajo pero más alto que yo tenía el pelo color azul y usaba lentes, eso hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran, siguiéndole se bajó un tipo que era alto su cabello era alborotado y de color castaño, sus hermosos ojos de color ámbares, es muy lindo, no despegue de la vista del chico castaño, y mientras lo miraba el chico pega su mirada en mí yo me pongo nerviosa y bajo la mirada en ese momento le grita a mi agresor:

-HEY!Suelta a la princesa ahora!

- no sé qué te crees mocoso gritándome! Y no la soltare, mi jefe quedara complacido con ella.

-suéltala o disparo, dijo el chico castaño

-un mocoso como tú no tiene agallas para disparar.

-¿eso es lo que crees? ¡Rétame!

Entonces mi agresor me agarro y me puso como su escudo, tengo tanto miedo de que el tipo disparará y me maté porque su cara de decisión en disparar me daba miedo.

-no dispares por favor, dije con terror.

-princesa trata de librarte de su agarre me dijo.

Y con sus palabras empecé a forcejear con mi agresor entonces el me agarro más fuerte y le grito al chico castaño.

-me la llevare sea como sea dijo con arrogancia.

Entonces yo me suelto de su agarre y cuando me suelto el chico de los ojos ámbares le disparo a mi agresor y cae a herida de muerte, veo sangre salir del cuerpo y me desmayo.

Entonces cuando despierto me hallaba en mi habitación y mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi hermano sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama entonces entra el chico de los ojos ámbares y pregunta en tono despacio.

-¿ya despertó la princesa?

-si ya despertó pueden entrar.

-gracias, respondieron ambos.

Entonces mi hermano me mira y dice.

-¿monstro cómo te sientes?

-¡que no soy un monstro! Le digo con furia y sonrojada-pero no sé cómo llegue acá

- no es obvio, dijo el chico peli azul –nosotros te trajimos

Y veo que el chico castaño lo golpea y le dice-ten más respeto no ves que para ella fue traumaste toso lo que paso.

Entonces mi hermano se para y sale con el chico de lentes y yo me quedo con el chico de ojos ámbares al verlo me sonrojo y le digo.

-mmmmm…gracias por rescatarme digo un poco tímida.

Mientras pienso que él es lindo se sonroja y me responde.

-no hay de que princesa yo lo hago con gusto.

-disparas súper bien nunca pensé que un chico de nuestra edad dispara así de genial. Que dije soy tan torpe.

-¿en serio crees eso?, me pregunto mientras abría sus ojos de sorpresa y yo asentí –mmmm…gracias me enseñaron a disparar en la academia no es gran cosa, decía mientras se sonrojaba.

~en la sala~

-eriol ustedes me prometieron que iban a cuidarla, decía touya preocupado.

-touya será mejor llevársela a un lugar lejano porque si sabían a qué hora sakura salía del trabajo es porque la han estado estudiando.

-mmm…si lo había pensado, llévensela por favor si es posible hoy mismo si es posible.

-está bien

-entremos deje a sakura sola por mucho tiempo.

~en el cuarto de sakura~

-y dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-me llamo shaoran li.

-ah que lindo nombre shaoran, disculpa si te molesta que diga tu nombre.

-no me molesta hagamos algo tú dices mi nombre si me dejas llamarte sakura ¿trato?

-si no hay problema shaoran.

Y en ese instante que la conversación se hacía más amena entra mi hermano y me poco un poco triste.

-ah creo que ya hablaron bastante para haberse conocido un poco, y yo asiento-me parece, te presento a eriol hirazawa.

-un gusto princesa, responde

-y el mocoso con el que te deje se llama shaoran li, miro a shaoran y le sonrió-desde ahora ellos dos te van a proteger.

**Bueno esto es por ahora no se si está el capítulo largo o no ni idea**

**Y agradezco a **

**Adileyne que ella me ayudo para poder subir mi primera historia**

**Eso nos vemos el prox. Miércoles oki :D**

**~*paulanic*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios de la historia me encantaron muchísimo.**

**Elfenixenlasllamas: sobre tus dudas de apoco se van a ir aclarando puse eso en un principio solo para darle suspenso espero que entiendas un poco más esta historia con este capítulo que acara algunas cosas.**

**Alejandra: que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, adelante la actualización por un simple hecho es que ya tenía listo el capítulo.**

**yessi kinomoto: qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo! En este capítulo se aclaran algunas dudas y gracias por tu sugerencia que si la tome en cuenta y más adelante veras lo que hice gracias a ti.**

**Capitulo II**

-muchas gracias chicos!, por preocuparse por mi ¿Hermano podemos hablar?

-claro monstro,¿shaoran, eriol pueden salir? necesito hablar con este feo monstro.

-¡Hermano! Dije mientras me sonrojaba

Eriol iba saliendo y cuando shaoran estaba a punto de salir dijo.

-Sakura si me necesitas estaré aquí afuera

-mmm… gracias shaoran dije

-mocoso sal ahora!

-ya está bien!

Mientras shaoran salía de la habitación me sonrió como amo su sonrisa.

-monstro mira esto paso hace más de 500 años más o menos, en esa época existían demonios, magos, elfos y muchas criaturas mágicas, la cosa es que vivieron un largo periodo en paz, entonces un día los humanos querían destruir a la reina que controlaba toda la magia del planeta en el cual nosotros vivimos, entonces la reina destruyo al grupo que trato destruirla, luego de eso los malos hicieron un complot para destruirla cosa que fueron desterrados y quitado la magia que ellos poseían.

La heredera de toda esta magia siempre es la segunda generación o sea para explicártelo más simple es que nuestra abuela era la heredera de toda esa magia y cuando ella muere su nieta será la heredera entonces eso significa que tú eres esa persona capaz para poder heredar toda esa magia por ende tienes que destruir a los humanos mitad demonios, aquellos magos hicieron un pacto con demonios, ellos se llaman rentim y se fusionaron en una sola persona cada vez los pactos se hacen más fuertes y poderosos y por eso tienes que traer la paz a este nuevo milenio que esta por ser destruido, toma esto, esto te ayudará en esta batalla que se aproxima.

Y me entrega un libro rosa que dice Sakura lo abro y encuentro unas cartas mi hermano me mira y dice:

-estas cartas te ayudarán a poder combatir con ellos, y toma.

Me entrego una llave que con solo decir ábrete se transforma en un báculo

-¡que hermoso hermano! ¡Me encanta! ¿touya, por qué tu no me proteges?

-Bueno, porque yo no tengo los poderes necesario para ayudarte en esta tarea, por eso le prometí a la abuela que te protegería con esos dos mocosos que están afuera, por que ahora se viene la guerra de los 500 años y los rentim cada vez se vuelven más fuertes y ellos son tus caballeros que te serán de más ayuda que yo.

-¿abuela, que ocurre, por que estas así?

-pequeño touya tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase siempre vas a proteger a la pequeña Sakura ella tiene un poder muy fuerte y si a ella le pasa algo o alguien la amenaza puede que ese poder se corrompa y puede llegar a destruir el mundo por eso prométeme pequeño que no le dirás nada a la pequeña Sakura hasta que cumpla la edad suficiente y pueda ocupar sus poderes con responsabilidad.

-si abuela te lo prometo.

-ah se me olvidaba no le digas más monstro, porque ella es una princesa y va allegar a ser reina más adelante.

-ok ¿pero reina de qué?

-eso se sabrá más adelante cuando ella lo descubra por sí misma.

Mientras veía a touya contarme todo eso que le prometió a nuestra abuela se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, cómo pudo nuestra abuela pasar por esa gran responsabilidad, yo haré que ella este orgullosa de mi y tendré que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar a ser una buena gobernante de todos los seres mágicos que habitan está tierra.

En ese instante touya salió a ver a los chicos y le dijo a shaoran.

-mocoso hoy mismo se llevan a Sakura a tu casa, ¡ok!

-¡si touya! , en este mismo instante dijo shaoran.

-eriol tienes que salir 10 Min antes que el mocoso y el monstro.

-si touya.

-ya le dejo el monstro a ustedes, cuídenla yo me tengo que ir a trabajar .

touya salió de la casa eriol fue a la tienda a comprar los alimentos para la cena y salir de la casa e ir a la casa de shaoran.

vivir con shaoran me pone los pelos de punta, estoy ultra nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

pov shaoran.

Voy al lado de Sakura y le digo.

-Sakura, ahora que estamos solos sería una buena idea empezar hacer las maletas para irnos en este mismo instante.

-ah verdad, pero nos vamos tan luego, dijo, me miro con un poco de tristeza.

-¿pasa algo Sakura? le pregunto.

-bueno algo así, esperaba a alguien pero si nos tenemos que ir ahora será mejor irnos no más.

Yo la mire con algo de incertidumbre y empezamos a caminar a su habitación para armar las maletas, mientras las armábamos sonó el timbre y mire a Sakura que se le ilumino la cara entonces yo le dije.

-no habras sakura ¿puede ser algún rentim?.

-puede ser eriol me dice.

-no es eriol.

-¿cómo sabes?

-la única persona que toca así es tommy

Y a mí me dio algo de enojo por que esa persona viene cuando está todo mal y tenemos que buscar el bienestar de Sakura ,luego veo a Sakura ir a la puerta y yo corro a la puerta y llego antes que ella y bloqueo la puerta mientras le digo.

-y si no es tommy es algún retim?

-shaoran por favor se comprensible.

-déjame abrir a mí la puerta para asegurar tu bienestar.

-está bien me responde.

Me dijo ya que se rindió ante mi insistencia, abro la puerta y veo a la novia de eriol y ella me dice

-que haces aquí li, se supone que saku no sabe nada, de esto.

-bueno ahora tubo que saber.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡que te cuente tu novio mejor!

-tommy dijo Sakura muy emocionada.

Pov Sakura

No sé, qué le paso a shaoran, del por qué sentí que se enojó conmigo no lo entiendo, si apenas nos conocemos ufff pero bueno será.

En ese entonces con tomoyo entramos a mi pieza y nos pusimos a conversar, en ese entonces le pregunte.

-¿Entonces eriol y tu son novios?

-bueno.. si, perdóname saku no era mi intención de no contarte perdón.

-bueno está bien cómo quieras tengo que terminar de armar las maletas, ¿me ayudas?

-sí, saku yo te ayudo.

Mientras hacíamos las maletas llego eriol y vino a buscar a tomoyo para adelantarse antes de que shaoran y yo salgamos, luego de eso siento que golpean la puerta de mi habitación.

-permiso Sakura ¿tienes listo todo para marcharnos?

-si le digo con mucha emoción pero igual un poco de tristeza por dejar mi casa y mi vida, luego me acercó hacia él y le beso la mejilla y le digo –gracias, por lo de anoche no, sé lo que hubiera echo si ustedes no hubieran estado hay.

Le digo y luego siento que mis mejillas arden y agacho mi cabeza por la vrguenza del impulso que tuve.

-saku, todo esto lo hacemos por ti porque eres súper importante para nosotros.

Me dice y lo veo salir de la habitación porque es tan condenadamente hermoso.

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 2**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos leemos pronto :D**

**~*paulanic*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**lo lamento mucho por no publicar antes,el colegio me consumió demasiado la semana pasada, pero aquí esta el capitulo**

Pov shaoran

Cuando Salí de la habitación, no pude evitar pensar en el beso que ella me dio y en lo hermosa que es, pero sé que todo esto es imposible, solamente porque soy su caballero y ella es un poco inalcanzable por que luego se convertirá en la reina, igual me apena que de la familia real solo quede ella y su hermano, pero igual cada minuto que paso no puedo evitar que me saque una sonrisa, creo que me empieza a gustar, entonces voy hacia la sala y me encuentro con touya

-shoran hable con eriol y tienen que partir en 20 minuto-yo lo miro completamente sonrojado-¿qué te pasa? Estas como un tomate jajaja-me apunta y le respondo-no nada solo me dio calor-que mentira más grande dije.

-bueno los dejo, eriol va a salir cinco minutos antes que ustedes-touya me dice-ah, pero a todo esto ¿dónde se encuentra ahora eriol?

-ah, él fue a acompañar a tomoyo, porque tenía que hacer unas cosas, bueno yo los dejo me tengo que ir a trabajar.

-ok, que te valla bien.

Entonces tomo las llaves y voy a la habitación de sakura y golpeo su puerta.

-sakurita ¿estas lista?-le pregunto, mientras entro-si ya estoy lista shaoran, ahí están las maletas- me dice mientras me indican que están alado de la cama, tomo las maletas y las llevo hacia el auto, entonces entro y voy a su habitación y agarro a Sakura de la mano, mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, le abro la puerta del auto y ella sube, cierro la puerta y rodeo el auto, subo e iniciamos el viaje a mi casa.

Pov Sakura

Mientras viajábamos los íbamos en silencio entonces trate de romper ese silencio y le dije-oye ¿es muy lejos tu casa?

-no tanto-me responde al doblar en la esquina nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo y entonces, shaoran empezó a acelerar, para tratar de perderlos pero igual nos alcanzaban.

Entonces en ese instante disparan y rompen el espejo retrovisor de mi lado yo con mucho miedo invoco mi llave y la transformo en el báculo, agarro la carta el bosque y hago un muro de árboles para poder detenerlos.

-bien hecho sakura.

-gracias shaoran-le respondo, entre eso ellos disparan con una arma de magia antigua por que destruyeron la muralla y la carta desapareció y volvió a mi maso, entonces shaoran se enfurecio y me dijo-sakura, toma el volante, yo subiré para tratar de disparar a sus neumáticos y hacer que se detengan.

-shaoran te caerás, tomo mis cartas, el báculo e invoco y grito

-libérate carta vuelo, le entrego a shaoran unas alas para que no le pase nada.

entonces shaoran sale del auto por la ventanilla del piloto y yo tomo la conducción del vehículo, mientras lo conduzco, escucho unos disparos proveniente del auto que nos sigue y le da a nuestra rueda de la parte de atrás del lado izquierdo, entre eso trato de no perder el contros del auto ,cuando lo controlo shaoran le dispara a la rueda del vehículo que nos seguía y pierden el control entonces yo saco la carta viento para hacer un escudo, en ese entonces disparan cerca de mi cabeza si no fuera por mi escudo no de que hubiera hecho, shaoran se enfureció y le disparó al agresor en la cabeza y callo sobre el volante, entonces el auto se descontrolo y chocó contra un árbol, nosotros seguimos unos 500 metros para quedar varados en un sector lleno de matorrales y árboles, entonces vimos que el copiloto del auto que nos seguía, nos estaba buscando, entonces shaoran y yo, nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles que habían y paso el tipo que nos asechaba con una pistola seguramente para matarme o matar a shaoran y en eso vimos que se fue, nos estábamos tranquilizando cuando caímos en un barranco, entonces yo caí encima de shaoran, cuando me vi en la posición que me encontraba, me sonrojé y me quite de encima del, entonces vi que shaoran estaba inconsciente, trate de moverlo pero nada funciono en ese momento tome el celular de shaoran y llame a eriol.

-alo shaoran ¿qué paso?

-eriol, soy sakura, caimos a un barranco, no sé en qué parte estamos, puedes venir ayudarnos.

-sakura, ya sé dónde están el celular de shaoran tiene GPS, estoy hay en cinco minutos.

-gracias-le dije y colgué.

Entonces eriol llego en el tiempo que me había predeterminado luego de que llego agarre la carta viento e hice como una cama para poder subirlo, subí a shaoran al auto de eriol e invoque la carta vuelo para subir yo, con eriol y tomoyo fuimos al hospital más cercano y lo ingresaron de urgencia entonces lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento era esperar a que despertará, me tenía los pelos de punta, porque por mi culpa él está así, entonces salió un médico, me vio, se acercó donde yo estaba y me dijo:

-sakurita, tanto tiempo que haces por acá, Hace tiempo que no te he visto, en realidad desde que terminamos jeje.

Me dijo yo lo mire y le dije:

-wow, hola, no sabía que estás viviendo por acá, tienes razón yukito, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero es por algo, no crees.

-debe ser el destino, ¿no crees?, a todo esto ¿Crees que podíamos juntarnos a hablar de lo que paso ese día?

-no lo creo, yo me cambio de casa y tuvimos un accidente y es por eso que estamos acá-respondi lo mas fríamente posible.

-¿Que paso?

-mi amigo y yo caímos a un barranco y ahora está inconsciente.

-wow, voy a ver quién es y qué puedo hacer por ayudarte ¿ok?

-muchas gracias dije.

Luego de eso salió el médico que estaba a cargo de shaoran y dijo:

-acaba de despertar él, está bien, si quieren lo pueden pasar a ver.

-gracias entonces entre y le dije:

-shaoran, cómo te sientes.

-siento que me hubiera caído un elefante encima.

Yo abro los ojos súper grande y quedo totalmente roja y digo.

-lo siento

El me mira con su cara llena de risa.

-jajaja, Sakura, debiste ver tu cara.

-shaoran, malo.

-el médico me dijo que dentro de un rato me da el alta.

Yo estoy súper emocionada y lo abrazo y le digo

-ten más cuidado para la otra.

-está bien saku lo tendré.

En ese momento entra yukito yo lo miro y él dice.

-sakurita, hoy por que no vamos a tomar un helado al lugar en donde siempre íbamos antes ¿Qué te parece?

Miro a shaoran y ve a yukito con cara de querer matarlo jajaja me risa su cara y entonces contesto

-qué tal si vamos otro día es que ahora no puedo y tengo que ver a mi amigo.

Entra eriol y tomoyo los estaban súper preocupado de shaoran y cuando tommy ve a yukito le dijo

-ah veo que también está la arrogancia en persona.

-shh, silencio, tomoyo- dice eriol.

-mmm.. Bueno yo ya me voy a fuera, fue bueno haberte visto flor de cerezo y adiós tomoyo

-adiós engreído-dijo tomoyo

-adiós dije -bueno será mejor que ya nos vallamos.

-tienes razón saku-dice tomoyo.

-nosotros nos adelantamos -dijo eriol

Entonces ayude a levantar a shaoran de la cama y arreglar sus cosas, mientras hacía eso el me miro pensativamente y me dijo.

-yo sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-él es mi ex novio bueno eso terminamos porque yo me cambie a tomoeda y él se quedó en mi antiguo pueblo pero nunca pensé en volverlo a ver por qué aparte el me engaño con una amiga de la preparatoria.

-ah entiendo, lo siento por preguntar, sakura.

-no te preocupes eso ya paso hace mucho.

-ah bueno, pero yo siempre estaré para protegerte.

**gracias por sus lindos comentarios :D**

**nos leemos pronto**

**~*paulanic*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

-Muchas gracias shaoran, vámonos ahora que se nos hace tarde.

-tienes razón-me dice

Entonces shaoran y yo salimos del hospital, fuimos al casino a comprar algo para comer, mientras el compraba algo para él, vi que todas las chicas miraban a shaoran como si fuera comida, yo camine más rápido y le tome el brazo jajaja no sé por qué lo hice en ese entonces shaoran me mira y sonríe y yo le respondo de la misma manera, justo en ese instante miro a mi alrededor y veo a esas chicas con cara de querer matarme.

Luego salimos del local y fuimos al auto que nos dejó eriol, por que el auto anterior quedo echo trisas entonces partimos hacia la casa de shaoran pero está vez use la magia de invisibilidad para que el auto no fuera reconocido, luego de haber llegado a la casa de shaoran quede súper emocionada, a ver una mansión de forma rústica cómo de los años 20 por fuera era blanca muy hermosa entonces vi a una mujer un poco mayor cómo entre los 45 que llego corriendo hacia a mi y me abrazo.

-bienvenida, te esperábamos hace unas cuantas horas princesa, pero que bella, eres una mujer encantadora y tus ojos esmeralda me encanta entra.

Me decía mientras me jalaba hacia dentro luego que cruzamos el umbral de la puerta

Miraba a todas partes pero aun no me acostumbró a que me digan princesa, shaoran me miro y dijo:

-esa señora loca es mi mamá

-ah es muy linda

-¿te enseño tu habitación?

-bueno

En ese momento me tomo la mano y subimos unas escaleras anchas y hechas de mármol eran hermosas luego pasamos hacia un pasillo grande lleno de habitaciones y cuadros de artistas famosos entonces nos paramos en la 7ma puerta y me dijo

-aquí es Sakura, la cena se sirve a las 8, llega temprano o la señora loca se volverá mas loca de lo que está.

-jajajaja que malo eres con tu madre

-jaja era broma pero igual llega temprano a cenar

-está bien.

Entonces se dio vuelta para retirarse, yo lo tome de su mano, lo mire a sus ojos ámbares que me llenaban tanto y luego no me di cuenta cuando él me tomo de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él mientras me decía:

-saku gracias por todo, por estar a mi lado cuidándome en esas horas que pase en el hospital y también por ocupar tu magia para hacer que no me callera del auto gracias por todo.

En ese momento me beso yo no sabía qué hacer si corresponder o no, pero entonces cedí y le correspondí de la misma forma era un beso tierno y lleno de amor luego nos separamos por la falta de aire, yo lo mire completamente sonrojada entonces le dije

-no hay de qué.

-discúlpame si fui muy precipitado contigo pero esto no debió pasar, está prohibido, si tu hermano se entera...me...v.

Y entonces lo calle y le dije

-porque estaría prohibido y si se llega a enterar no va a ser por mí, porque yo no haré nada para perjudicarte, nos vemos a la hora de la cena le dije tratando de disimular mi vergüenza.

Y entre a mi habitación era hermosa, blanca con toques de puntos ,la cama era morada que daba matices a la muralla entonces me acuesto en la cama y pienso en lo que paso recién con shaoran, cómo paso eso no se todo fue tan rápido, pero en ningún momento me había alegrado tanto de que el me besara, me encanta tenerlo cerca no sé cómo lo hice para mantenerme tranquila, no se ahora no si bajar a cenar pero ya le dije a shaoran que bajaría, así que lo haré me senté en la cama para pararme, fui directo al clóset y vi toda mi ropa que se había perdido supuestamente tome mi vestido verde lima y me puse mis zapatos negros ,luego tome una cinta del mismo color de mi vestido y me la puse en mi cabeza y tome unos aros de perlas, mis ojos resaltaban cómo dos grandes esmeraldas, entonces vi que eran 5 para las ocho salí de mi habitación y vi a un chico del mismo porte de shaoran tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran cafe claros muy lindo el me vio de pies a cabeza y sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa luego él se me acerco y me dijo:

-ah que eres linda, yo me llamo kerveros soy el primo del gruñón de shaoran pero puedes decirme kero.

-un gusto kero yo soy Sakura kinomoto

-un gusto señorita kinomoto, ya bajemos que mi Tía se vuelve loca si alguien llega atrasada a la cena

-está bien vamos

Entonces kero me dio su brazo y bajamos a cenar vi a shaoran con una cara de pocos amigos mirándonos cuando entramos y la mamá de shaoran me vio y dijo

-ah que lindo, ya conociste a kerveros, que se ven lindos podrían ser pareja no crees shaoran

Luego lo vi y miro su plato no dijo nada en toda la cena me sentí súper incómoda por que a cada rato sentía a shaoran mirarme con una cara de tristeza entonces cuando terminamos de cenar vi shaoran salir a toda prisa y yo lo seguí luego le tome su manga e hice que se fuera vuelta y le digo:

-¿qué es lo que pasa shaoran, porque te enojas conmigo?

El me miro cómo analizando mi cara y dijo

-nada solo que...Olvídalo

-shaoran dime ¿qué es lo que pasa por que estas así?

-solo que no me gusta verte con el mujeriego de mi primo, No ves me exaspera

-jajaja tu estas celoso de tu primo, ¿por qué?

-no estoy celoso solo sentido porque no es primera vez que hace lo mismo.

-ah ya veo entonces es una riña entre ustedes mejor te dejo para que pienses.

Entonces yo trato de dejarlo y empiezo a caminar hacía mi habitación, me agarra el brazo y dice:

-no, saku perdóname solo que él me molesta.

Luego toco su mejilla y trato de consolar y que se cuenta que él no está solo entonces subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y yo le digo

-buenas noches shaoran descansa.

-adiós princesa duerme bien.

**Muchas gracias por sus review me encantaron**

**Son super lindas todas **

**Y aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 **

**Espero que les guste **

**~*paulanic*~**


End file.
